Another World
by NyowTheMagicNeko
Summary: Rated for language. Martha and Bethany have found themselves in the world of WoT. One, and avid lover of the books, and the other clueless as to anything about the world. For these two young girls, finding the Dragon Reborn was just the begining.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Robert Jordans' characters, or plot no matter how much I love his books, and wish I did. Alas, if I did, I would have written the books, and my writing is a match compared to his bonfire. In fact, I'm not worthy of writing using his characters and his original plot, but I am forced to write this as a small counter to all those horribly stupid people out there that write parodies, and humor off of his work. To all of you that have written such things: You. Need. To. Burn. How dare you disgrace Robert Jordans' work with your weak attempts at writing and mockery, peons!! -glares- But anyhow, without any further ado, here's my own sorry attempt to mock the people that mock the god of all authors. Set in book three on Rand's trip to Tear for _Callandor_. Welcome to 'Another World'.

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Another world**

**Chapter one**

**And so it begins**

_I turn the other cheek,  
__I'm dropping, I am wanted.  
__Into the hand of nameless lands, to which you cannot run.  
__Oh, but the ocean is your voice, it whispers 'half of me has fled...'  
__And now you're screaming bloody murder breaking promises and bread...  
__And now you're screaming bloody murder breaking promises and bread._

–**The Ocean Is Your Voice,  
****Thou Shalt Not.**

"**G**ood grief. This is going to take for_ever_ Martha! _Why_ can't we just go through the Ways, again?" Bethany, a young girl, no older then 15, sat riding on a brown mare was complaining to her companion. Her brown hair fell just beyond her shoulders and her hazel green eyes stared at her friends back as she slouched forward in her saddle. Her friend, Martha, was riding just ahead of her. Both of the riders were wearing a simple outfit of a tunic, and dark brown breeches. Martha sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance at her friend, blonde hair frizzing out behind her. Bethany continued to complain about the trip, and question her about other ways to travel.  
"I mean, you say that wind thing makes people go insane, but aren't we already insane? And besides, we're not _meant _to ride horses Marfy! We're NERDS! We're supposed to be home, in front of the computer with our noses in books and our hands on the keyboard! Not wandering the woods in some weird place with magic and monster things, and that weird 'one power' thingy!" Bethany said, brushing dirt off her light green tunic. The rider in front of her sighed and answered quite flatly. "Says the person that wanted to visit a place with demons and priestesses and an all-powerful marble."  
The brunette turned quite red, and her knuckles turned white around the reigns of her mare as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "IT'S THE SHIKON NO TAMA! AND DON'T FORGET IT!"  
"I didn't forget, I just decided to be cynical cuz your complaining was getting on my nerves. And please don't shout like that. With all your bellowing you'll bring a fist of Trollocs on us before we can blink twice."  
The two friends rode in silence for a while, The blonde continually looking to her right and left, eyes darting and peering as if trying to see something that didn't exist, and the brunette simply looking confused.

"..."

"..."

"...What's a Trolloc?"

Martha sighed, slapping her forehead. She stopped concentrating on the slight path and the woods on either side of them, and turned to regard her long time friend. Her blueish green eyes glared at the slouching rider behind her and sighed again. "Sit up straight in your saddle. Riding like that hurts the horse, and it'll make you stiff for days. And keep your hand on that dagger I gave you. It may be a crappy one, but it might do something to anything that comes at us." She sighed once more and faced forward. At the sound of her friends grumbling, she began to talk again. "Look, we cant travel the Ways because they're tainted with _Saidin_, the male half of the One Power, and we never come back alive. Yes we are insane, but not the clawing at the ground trying to bury ourselves not aware of anything going on completely out of it all the time type of insane. And a Trolloc is something I hope we never have to meet." She closed her eyes, and shuddered, before speaking again. "It's a mutation of _something_. Man and beast. They love nothing more then to kill and destroy. If one of them finds us, we're goners, even with my crappy sets of daggers. They might kill a man with no armor, but they won't be able to find the neck of a Trolloc without the user being as fast as the speed of sound . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but your constant complaining really is getting on my nerves." She sighed once more before resuming her constant survey of the area. Bethany sat quietly as their horses plodded on through the woods. After a while, both of the riders grew bored with simply riding through the forest, and started one of the most random conversations, and it all started when one word left the blondes mouth.

"...So."

"...So."

"So."

"Oh, I know! Cheese."

"And muffins."

"And the car."

"And the portrait."

"And the hamster."

"And the two room suite I have upstairs."

"What suite? Were in a forest."

"So?"

"So it's not plausible!"

"Has that ever stopped anything before?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense."

"That's the point."

"How did we get here anyhow?"

"Teleporting."

"Teleporting?"

"Teleporting."

"Okay, how 'bout this. Where are we?"

"Somewhere just east of Manetherendrelle."

"What's Manetherendrelle? ."

"A river."

"Ah."

Martha continued to calmly observe the woods around her, her head turning from side to side, rarely blinking, as if trying to memorize every leaf on the trees. "So, what sort of animals are in this world?" Bethany asked in an attempt to find out more about this world that her friend loved so much. "Oh, the normal things, ya know, horses, dogs, cats, mice, parrots, fish, wolves, cows." Martha answered, eyes still scanning the woods. "Wolves? Did you say wolves?" Bethany asked, eyes opening wide, staring at the blonde in front of her. "Yes Beppi," She answered, using her nickname for the brunette. "Wolves. And plenty of them. And let's hope there is always plenty around." Bethany looked around confused, but was quickly facing forward again, and questioning her friend.  
"Sweet. I love wolves. Okay, where are we going then?" Martha sighed, and began fishing in one of her saddle bags. Pulling out a small, thick book, she opened it to a page that was covered with a colored map. Pointing to a small part in the lower right-hand corner, she answered.  
"Tear. This little country in this corner of the map is Tear. That little red dot in the middle of it is the city of Tear, where we're headed. This," she said, moving her finger to a thin line of blue, "is the Manetherendrelle. We are here." She said finally, her finger on a small forest marked on the map a little to the left of the river. She placed the book back in the saddle bag, and returned her attention to the forest. Bethany looked around confused once more, and rode in silence.  
As night began to fall, Martha held up her hand and pulled her horse to a stop, her friend pulling her horse to a stop beside her. Slowly sliding off her horse, she handed the reigns to the brunette, and signaling for her to stay behind, began to creep quietly through the woods.  
She smelled the wood smoke before seeing the glow of the fire, and then a small clearing. Peering into the small clearing, her eyebrows went up in surprise. Next to the fire was a young man dressed in a long, red coat with golden embroidery. His short, red hair was slightly messy as if he hadn't brushed it in a long time, and his stormy, grey eyes stared straight into the fire. He was un-armed, and had the aura of a lord, despite his hair. He looked up from the fire, and looked straight toward where she was hidden. She was sure she was completely invisible behind the thick bushes, but she held perfectly still anyhow.  
"I know you're there. You make enough noise, crashing through the woods like that, to wake a sleeping bear." He said, loud enough for her to hear clearly, but quiet enough not to carry very far. Martha smiled to herself, and stood up, brushing her tunic and breeches off. She looked up from her clothes, and grinned when she noticed him glaring at her. "Hiya! I'm Martha! I'm not imposing on you by stopping here, am I? Of course I'm not!" She grinned once more as she walked the last of the way into the clearing, picking her way around the trees. She smiled and sat down across from him on the opposite side of the fire. He stared at her from the other side of the fire, grey eyes seeming to bore holes in her as he watched her.  
"...Do I know you?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously. "No, but I know you." Martha answered, smiling calmly at him. "I know all about _you_." His eyes went wide and a sword with a heron mark on the hilt -the sign of a blade master- made completely of light appeared in his hand as he leapt to his feet. "You're one of them, aren't you?" He demanded of her harshly, glaring. She stared at him, the hint of a smile still on her lips.  
"One of what? A Darkfriend? One of the Forsaken? For all you know I could be Lanfear, or as you knew her, Selene, here to try and seduce you and make you achieve glory and power. I could be an Aes Sedai. One of the Black Ajah, who strive to kill you nearly as much as Ba'alzamon himself. Or maybe I'm of the Red Ajah, and I've come to hunt you down and bring you back to the White Tower so you can be gentled." She said, still smiling, as a wolf howled  
_I'm such an idiot! I should be making myself out to be an innocent little girl, lost in the woods! Not some Aes Sedai, all knowing and one to be feared! I'm playing with fire, not molding clay! _She thought angrily to herself. His eyes went wide as he fumbled for a response, and tried to go and drive the sword he held into her chest at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued speaking to cut him off. "But, no. Have no worries Rand al'Thor. I am not sent from the Dark One in some failing attempt to enslave you. I merely sought you out, as you were the only person I knew about in the area." She said, smiling, almost grinning.  
_I'm a fool. I'm sitting here grinning like a maniac, and he's about ready to put that sword of his in my chest! Blood and ashes!  
_Rand stared at her, eyes wide and angry, before leaping forward, pining her to the ground, and putting his blade against her throat. She squeaked loudly, and closed her eyes, wincing, hoping that luck and timing were still on her side.  
_I really am a fool,_ she thought. _I'm doing more then tempting fate, I might as well be dancing with the devil himself!  
_Just then Rand turned his head to look at the woods just as Bethany came tromping through the thick trees. Bethany took one look at the situation and screamed. Hissing, Martha took the opportunity to try and throw him off, but failed. Screaming, Bethany threw herself at him, tackling him, and throwing him off the blonde. "STAY OFFA HER YA FUCKING RAPIST!!"  
She shouted angrily, and bit his arm as hard as she could. Shocked, the sword in his hand disappeared, and he howled in pain. Grabbing Bethany, Martha pulled the lighter girl off, and held her back from attacking the boy in front of them. "Bethany! Calm down! Don't hurt him!" She yelled, fighting the struggling girl in her arms. Bethany began yelling, and trying to throw punches at Rand. "Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im! I'll kill him if he so much as touched you! C'mon you carrot-headed son of a bitch! I'll drag you in chains to the ends of the earth and throw you off the edge! I'll castrate you and make you get a sex-change!"  
Bracing herself, and fighting the brunette, she heaved herself to the ground, pinning the older girl beneath her. Bethany, however, seemed to ignore this and continued struggling and throwing insults at Rand. Martha sat up partially, still pinning her arms to the ground, but now sitting on her instead of laying. "Bethany..." She said, looking at her, worried. Ignoring the blonde on her, she continued to scream angrily at Rand, who just sat there, rubbing his arm, in shock from Bethany's language. "Bethany... Beppi... Beppi!" Growling, she smacked Bethany over the head, shouting at her. "Get a hold of yourself, child! And stop that screaming! Do you _want_ a bunch of Trollocs to come and eat us alive!?" The brunette stared at the blonde, completely silent. "No? I didn't think so." Martha said, rising to her feet. Also rising, Bethany dusted off her tunic before looking around. "Hey, where'd that dude go?" She managed to ask, before a hand pulled her back, and a glowing sword pressed against her throat. Gasping, Bethany stood up perfectly straight before trying to elbow her assailant in the chest. Grunting, Rand pressed the sword against her neck a bit harder and pressed her arms to her sides with his other arm. "Now then." He hissed. "You will tell me how you know all that you do. And who you really are." Turning slightly pale, the blonde answered quickly. "It's a long story, but basically we come from a world where your story, _yours_, not the prophecies of the Dragon, your story, is printed in books that anyone anywhere can read. It's supposed to be fiction and no one in their right mind would think it real. All I did was read the books and decided to come to this world with my friend. Nothing more. Sorry if none of that made any sense. It's a bit difficult to explain." He stared at her for a while, before lowering his sword. "People coming from other worlds beyond those known by even the Amrylin Seat herself, most likely. One with the cool of an Aes Sedai, and one with a temper and a way with words that would probably make even the hardest thugs think twice. What else could happen?" He said, as the sword flickered, and then disappeared. "Um, Marfy?" The brunette said, moving closer to the blonde. "Yeah Bethany?" She asked, looking at the girl standing next to her. "Um, er, well..." Leaning her head close to the blondes, she whispered in her ear. "They _what_!?" She said loudly. "Oh joy, we get to walk to rest of the way." She muttered to herself. Turning to Rand, she smiled. "I know what else could happen." She said, staring calmly. "Oh? What?" He said dryly, turning to face the pair. "Our horses could have bolted when they heard a wolf howl, and we could be stuck with you." She said, smile slowly turning into a grin. "In fact, according to Beppi here, they did bolt, so, I guess we are stuck with you." Bethany began to snicker as he stared at them, eyes wide. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no..." He said, backing away from them. Bethany fell over, guffawing loudly. "Aw, you wouldn't leave two helpless little girls out in the woods all alone would you?" Martha asked, grinning. "What would Egwene say to that? Or Nynaeve?" Still backing away, he bumped into a rather large tree, stopping still, eyes even larger then before. "You know-? Ahhh! Fine! If you know what you say you do, and you really are from another world, maybe you can help me in some way. Fine. Come with me if you truly wish." He said, throwing up his arms. He looked at the brunette, still rolling on the ground, laughing loudly. "Is she always like this?" Rand asked, raising an eyebrow. "Most of the time. She's one of the oddest people you'll ever meet." Martha answered with a grin. Sighing Rand turned away from the two as Martha bent down to calm her friend down. Walking to the edge o the clearing, he stared at the sky. "This is going to one strange trip..." He muttered to himself, as a wolf howled in the distance.

_The tide sweeps you away, but no further can you be,  
__One nights sleep through winter time is nothing more to me,  
__Oh, but the ocean is your voice, it's howling, 'half my life is dead',  
__Screaming bloody murder, breaking promises and bread,  
__And I am screaming bloody murder, breaking promises and bread._

– **The Ocean Is Your Voice,  
****Thou Shalt Not**


	2. Dreams

DaMan, you really are TheGuy. You're my first reviewer! I could kiss you! Muah! Thank you soooo much for taking an interest in my story! Here's the update you wanted!

The Unknown Synonym, YOU ROCK! Two reviews... Here's hoping it's going on 3!

- - - - - - -

_Chapter one,_

**Dreams**

_**We ate our young and never blinked an eye.  
We carved the subway tunnels and prayed to snipers in the sky.  
We practiced medicine without knowing how to heal.  
We killed ourselves in dreams a thousand times, always believing it was real.  
We gave birth silently to jargon, metal, smoke.  
And mirrors that we kissed until they clouded up and broke.  
We fed a starving child with an apple's knowing taste,  
Denying 'til her dying tears the poison with which it had been laced.  
**_

100 Generations,

Thou Shalt Not

**T**he Wheel of Time turns, and ages come and go, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose deep into a forest just outside of the Eastern border of Illian. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings, nor ends to the turning of the wheel of time. But it was _a _beginning.

Walking.

That was the one thing keeping her awake. Walking. The simple

need to keep moving. To keep moving avoid encounter with  
humans. Well, with other humans at least. Humans not in the small  
group she traveled with. She looked at the boy,-no too old to be a  
boy- man, in front of her, as a gust of wind blew her short brown  
hair around. She looked at the book she held and then back to the  
man. Book. Man. Book. Man. Book. Man. Book. Man. Book. Blonde. Her  
friend walked next to her, staring at the sky, thinking about-

_About what? That silly woman. Over seven years of knowing her, and  
she still manages to surprise me. She can turn from perky and loud to serious and quiet in seconds. She can be so odd sometimes. I wonder  
what she's thinking about.  
_

Sighing, she looked back to the red-headed male in front of her.

_I wonder what_ he's _thinking about. He's just as odd as she is!_

_He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he mumbles to himself, and he  
insists that we keep moving no matter what. Four hours of sleep is  
not enough for this poor hamster!_

_Wolf._

_.Wolf? I'm not a wolf, well I am, but I'm a hamster, not a wolf. _

_Wolf. _

_I'm not a wolf though... That's just something I came up with for a pen name. _

_Wolf._

_I'm Okami no Hanyou? No, I'm Beppi. A hamster. _

_Wolf._

_I'm _NOT_ A FUCKING WOLF!_ ...Nothing.

Sighing in relief, she looked at the woods around her. There it was again. That odd feeling. That sort of, itching, at the back of her brain. She had felt it when she was questioning Martha about what sort of animals were around, and it had kept up for the past three days since, coming back every now and then. She constantly wondered what it was. She couldn't seem to be able to reach out and touch it. The times she tried, only once did something happen. An image of a woman, in dull brown patched clothes, a sort of bandage-like cloth hat with a piece of fabric hanging down the back, like Arabian bandits in a movie might wear, breeches and a shirt, with a black veil over her face.  
The woman was going through a part of the woods that they had just passed.  
Bethany sighed.  
When she had asked Martha about it, she smirked, handed her the  
book she now held, which was the Eye of the World , and told her  
to read. She decided to ask her again next time they stopped for a rest.

Rest. It sounded so nice to her. She hadn't slept in years. Well, not  
years, but since noonthe previous day, and that was only a few hours.

_Not enough. Not nearly enough. How can that dude not be asleep on  
his feet? Maybe he is and he's just hiding it. No, anyone that hasn't  
slept more then two hours in three days should not- can not- look  
that alert, that awake, that aware, and hiding being dead tired. But  
how is Martha that awake?_ She mused silently.

_Stupid, she isn't. _A voice seemed to answer. _Don't you remember?  
She started this trip happy and wide awake. Now look at her. She's  
always had those slightly purple streaks under her eyes, and the  
corners of them were most always dark, but now it's far worse._

Looking at her friend, she knew that she was as tired as herself. The  
blonde's hair was messy, and she looked like she would have dragged  
her feet if not for the uneven ground. She had dark rings under her,  
now closed, eyes, and she was clearly exhausted. With a sigh, she  
looked up at the sky like her friend had been doing, and thought about  
home.

- - - -

Staring at the sky, the blonde shut her eyes. Apparently the brunette  
walking next to her didn't think anyone was paying attention to her.  
She had seen every look shot at the man in front of her, and every  
glance at the book. Even that single long look at herself hadn't gone  
unnoticed. She felt the itch between her shoulder blades that said  
that someone was looking at her. Opening her eyes, she looked over to  
see her friend look up at the sky, looking every part as mesmerized  
by the thousands of stars in the sky as herself had ben. With a sigh,  
she began to fish in one of the saddle bags Bethany had managed to  
save from the frightened horses. Pulling out a book, she opened it  
and began to read. Minutes past as she was absorbed in the book, glancing up every now and then, to make sure she was still following them.  
Maybe it was more then minutes, but it seemed even shorter when she began glaring at the book, fuming. She was sure she had to be radiating anger, and didn't even notice the deep growl at the back of her throat till she noticed both Bethany and Rand looking at her, each with an eyebrow arched. Bethany had a slightly amused look, and also slightly  
concerned.

_Amused! She thinks me getting angry over a book is funny, does  
she? We'll see how she likes it when she's friends with these people.  
It's all still a book, after all. But then again, will she still  
think that once this is all over? Will I? Did I ever even think that?  
No, I don't think I did.  
_

Shaking her head, she stopped as Rand called for a halt in his usual  
manner, stopping with a sigh and sitting on the ground, looking  
peevish. Watching her friend flop on the ground wearily, she slowly  
lowered herself to sitting cross-legged on the ground, and shot a  
glare at Rand. She'd have to speak to him about longer rests. Later though. Not now, no not now. Now she had to look at her books.  
Reading these books for fun seemed almost distant now. The day her  
sister forced the first book into her hands, and ordered her to read  
seemed ages past, and only a few memories from those early books  
remained. Big things. But it wasn't only the big things she was  
concerned about now, it was the little ones. Everything seemed to  
matter here. Small and big. And sometimes small turned into big. More  
often then not in fact. With a sigh she glanced at her friend once  
more before settling down to the book she now held. Waiting for the  
annual questions she got from Rand, most of which she couldn't  
answer. Not that she wouldn't have if she had any choice, but to tell  
him what he wanted to know would mean disrupting the Pattern.  
"The Wheel weaves as the Wheel will." She muttered. Then it struck  
her. _I didn't exist in the book. Does that mean the pattern has  
changed? Damn... I didn't even think of that! That's two more threads in the pattern, one whom is apparently a Wolf-Brother, probably the first female one in existence ever... Bloody hell. And what if one of us ends up with one of the lost talents? Like a sniffer or something? I don't want that. I doubt she would. Jeeze! What have I done?_

A mans voice saying her name snapped her out of her silent wondering.  
Rand was staring at her, a slightly concerned look on his  
face.

"What?" She asked, shocked that her voice was so steady.  
"You got really pale for a moment, and looked panicked. Is something  
wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, lips tightening in anger before she finally  
snapped. "I got _pale?_ You ask me what's wrong when all I did  
was get _pale? _You- You wool-headed sheepherder! You need to  
stop worrying about me getting _pale_ and start worrying about  
more important things! Someday you'll be looking at _kings  
_turning_ pale _while they bend knee and swear fealty to you! Right now,  
you need to worry about getting to Tear, and getting more sleep! Not  
worrying about me_ 'getting really pale_'! Now lay your maximus  
glutinous down, close your stupid eyes and sleep before I whack you  
over the head!"  
Glaring at him furiously, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She hadn't meant to burst out like that, but . . . Oh how he annoyed her! He was the Dragon Reborn! And he was so . . . so . . . Childish!

_Not that I'm really one to talk._ She thought, amused.  
_The only reason he thinks I could be as old as 18 or more is because  
I'm as tall as a Far Dareis Mai. Almost six feet here is giant. I'd  
probably stand out in a crowd worse here then back in my world.  
_

Looking at Rand, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the maximus  
glutinous?" he asked, staring at her, face the spitting image of  
innocent confusion. "Argh!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Just lay  
down, and go to sleep." She said, grinding her teeth. "But," Rand  
began, still confused. "What's the maximus glutinous?" Picking up the  
book sitting on her lap, she threw it at him, scoring a direct hit to  
his chest. "SLEEP!" She shouted, and pulled her bedroll around her.  
- - - - - -

'Whump' was the most appropriate sound for when the book hit him  
square in the chest. It was deep, and sort of hollow, not a particularly  
pleasant sound. He knew he should get more rest, but how can you do  
that when you were afraid to go to sleep. With a long sigh he picked  
up one of the pieces of smoked meat- what was her name? Oh yes, Martha.- had put in front of him, and told him to eat, or he would find himself annoyed to no end. How she was going to achieve this, he did not know, but he had a feeling she would succeed. Frowning at it, he bit into it, the smokey flavor of the meat filling his mouth. Chewing it, he looked at his two odd companions. The brunette, Bethany, was asleep, on her back, with one leg bent slightly, and lifted in the air. How anyone could sleep in that position, he didn't know, but then again, he didn't know a lot of things about these two. Taking another bite of the meat, he turned his gaze to the blonde laying on her side, with her back facing him. She was reading some sort of book. Sitting up a bit straighter and leaning over some, he found he could see the title of the book.

"The Dragon Reborn".

He shivered and sat back. He didn't know whether or not these two were lying about their identities and their birth place, but he did know they were far from being the average human from this world. Blinking, he realized that he had finished his piece of meat, and was eating another one. He hadn't noticed just how hungry he really was. Finishing his second piece, he picked up the third, and began to eat it as well. Glancing over the two one last time, he contemplated, and not for the first time, leaving the two strangers sometime in the middle of the night. Once again he dismissed the idea, thinking that he might find something for the two girls to do. Perhaps with Moiraine, or Perrin even. He had this odd feeling that Bethany and Perrin would get along well. Snapping out of his silent musings, he realized that he has finished all of the meat, and was yawning.

"You go on to bed. I'll stay up if you want. You could use some sleep."

He jerked in surprise at the words, and saw that Martha was sitting upright, eyes alert, and watching him intently. He shook his head, but even as he did so, another yawn forced it's way out of his mouth. All she did was smile.

"Come on." She said, smiling at him. "You've done nothing but pace all night since we met you. And you were likely moving towards Tear all night before that. No one's perfect, and even the Creator himself needs to rest on occasion."

"No I-" He began, but was cut off by yet another yawn, and realized, she was right.

_But if I go to sleep, I know what will happen. I'll dream about it again. That __room, with the _Callandor _stuck in the middle of it, drawing me closer to it. __Either that, or I'll be plagued with nightmares again. And neither of thoes are particularly pleasant options._

He shuddered, but found himself laying down despite this. He somehow felt in his gut, that maybe, just maybe, if he slept tonight,  
that he might not dream about crystal swords, or unknown fears.  
Martha smiled at him, and leaned back on her elbows, staring at the night sky. Soon, he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks.

_**So father kill your daughter, mother kill your son.  
**__**Swallow up the universe till all the killing's done.  
**_**_It happens_** **_when we slumber, it happens un aware,  
_**_**Out of every human eye, 100 generations stare.**_

–_**100 Generations  
**__**Thou Shalt Not**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holy Jeasus on a donkey! It's an update! Yeppers! Maybe if I get more reviews this time, I'll update faster. yes. It's a possibility. A deffinate possibility. hint hint


	3. Wolf Sister

Authoress Notes!

To AAAALL my amazing readers/reviewers:

First of all I'm sorry about the craptacular format last chapter!!! .o It's not my fault! I swear! It was FF.N! They messed it up! And it was perfect, too...

I am going to plug these guys (more), cause I love them to bits... Thou Shalt Not is a really awesome gothic band. (NOT EMO YOU NITWITS!) My sister is Goth and she put me onto it, and they're amazing. They have a website, and I'm going to 'link' to it now cause you need to look at it, it's www dot Thoushalt dot net. (THEY AREN'T EMO! EMO IS NOT GOTH! DX)

To clarify for those confused about the plot: It's two OCs, and they end up in the world, and meet with Rand. So nobody but Rand knows that they're in the WoT world. No, I haven't figured out how they got there yet, but I can say that it's related to the Portal Stones.

And lastly... I'm soooooooo sorry it took so goddamn long! I took a break off from typing in general... I'm back to it now (sort of)! I promise it won't be more than two or three years in between chapters next time! (maybe it will only be one and three quarters.) . And I love you all! 3333!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Yes, here we go again! I don't own Robert Jordans work, Thou Shalt Not, the Singing Angels, the Masonic Temple, or anything else for that matter aside from a mountain of stuffed animals, 4 different Nintendo systems, a dying CD player, my art, some pencils, a few manga, and a ton of books.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Here and now it doesn't matter  
The highway you have taken**_

_**For now as you awaken  
You're underneath new skin  
I'm setting you in motion  
And opening your eyes  
And underneath these skies  
You'll forget all whom you've been  
I dust away the plaster  
From off your breathing body  
You're touching your autonomy  
You'll never be the same  
And fingers grab at nothing  
For the first time they are feeling  
For the first time they are healing  
As I whisper your new name.**_

_**--Trial by Fire**_

_**Thou Shalt Not**_

The brunette rolled over in her blankets, somewhat peevishly. She had been woken up by

something defiling her covers by shaking them, and her as well.

Well, sort of woke up, anyway.

"Go away Mar-Mar, I dun wanna go to Singing Angels today..." The brunette muttered

before rolling over in her blankets. "It's too early, and I hate the Masonic Temple..."

That's when a pillow hit her over the head.

"Get UP Beppi." Martha whispered harshly, and hit the small woman with

her pillow again. "PIGGY!" Bethany cried, still asleep, and wrapped her

arms around the pillow, cuddling it to death.

"Argh! This girl could sleep through the apocalypse, and not wake up!" Martha

exclaimed quietly in frustration. Then a wicked grin spread across the blonde's face.

She knew how to get the girl up...

Bending low, she whispered in Bethany's ear. "Hey Beppi..." The brunette smacked her lips as if just finishing a rather tasty chocolate, but showed no signs of waking up, as she clung to the pillow for dear life. She sighed and muttered 'Piggy...' quietly, with a small smile on her face.

"Look. Those evil people there are burning Inu-Yasha Manga. You must stop them." The blonde whispered.

Bethany however had snapped awake at the words "burning Inu-Yasha", and blocked out anyone from hearing the rest of it with a shout of "WHERE ARE THE WHORES!?".

With silent laughter, Martha buried her friends' face in a pillow to muffle her shouts. "I was joking, Beppi. But seeing as you're so wide awake, I'll assume you're not going to fall back asleep any time soon."

Pulling her head out of the pillow sandwich it had been squished in, Beppi glared at Martha. "Right. What did you wake me up for anyway?"

Martha smiled. "So you can keep watch until dawn, duuuh."

"Hubuh wha!?" Bethany exclaimed. "I am not keeping watch. I want sleeeeeeeeeeep! Let carrot head keep watch!" And with that she rolled back over in an attempt to sleep.

Whacking her over the head with the pillow again, Martha growled. "He's asleep you ninny. Now get up before I kill you."

"He never sleeps." Beppi muttered, burying her face in her pillow. "He's like Samara from 'The Ring'. He never sleeps, he doesn't eat, he lived on a farm with the horses, and he shouldn't be let out of the dark place."

"Don't we all know it." Martha said quietly with a sarcastic smirk. "Keeping heros trapped in wells is always so much fun. What a great hobby. I think I'll take it up." Whacking her friend again with the pillow yet again, she glared.

"Fine then. Sleep. But I'm going to sleep too. And if you don't want to wake up inside of a Trollocs pot, then you'll get up and keep watch."

With a groan, Beppi lifted her head up and watched her friend curl up in her bedroll angrily. She sighed and sat up, looking around the camp. "Okay. I'll keep watch."

"Good. Nighty Beppi." Martha muttered, already half asleep.

"'Night Marfy." Bethany said, though the girl was already asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lying on her back, Bethany watched the stars. There were so many of them. Even out in the boondocks of Ohio where she lived you couldn't see this many. And they were so bright! They lit up everything like it was day time. She could see the trees, the leaves on the trees, even the spots on the leaves in this light. It was nice, but it was also strange.

'How can anyone sleep in this light?,' she thought, glancing over at the two sleeping forms across the fire.

'It's too bright for me to sleep. I don't know how I was asleep in the first place.' She sat up and looked around, suddenly bored with the sky.

'Maybe there's something for me to do while I wait for dawn.' She thought, looking into space. Then a funny thought struck her. Hadn't Martha been demanding that she read that stupid book for weeks now? Maybe she could read it every night while she was on watch. Then one day when Martha asked "Have you read that book yet? You should read it. It's good!" she could smirk and say "I finished it WEEKS ago! Ha, HA! And I didn't like it one BIT!". She smiled. It was a good plan. It was perfect! It was crafty, ingenious, devious, and it would pass time. The last part was the big thing to her though. So she picked up the blue book and looked it over one more time before opening it and flipping to the first page of the actual story. She had read about two chapters when she found herself growing bored with the book. It was slow reading, and although it was tolerable, it dragged a lot. She knew she should read it to learn about this world she was in... but it was far too annoying for her to bother at the moment.

She sighed and looked at the sky. Still tons of stars. Really. Bright. Stars. Then she looked at the fire. It was almost completely out. She got up, picked up some of the branches lying around, and dropped them on top of the smoldering wood. She blew on it a few times and soon had it going again. Why she did this she didn't know. It wasn't like it was cold, and it was more then bright enough for her to see. But she felt somewhat safe with the warm yellow glow hovering over the camp. She liked it better then the cold light from the stars. She pulled her bedroll around her, once again not because she was cold, but rather for the comfort of it. She once again lifted the book to her nose and tried to read.

She got about three pages in when she felt that she HAD to stand up and move. Something was off. Maybe it was something in the air, or just that she had the heeby-jeebies, but it was _off_. Like something had shifted the world a little bit to the left, and that somehow it was totally wrong even though nothing was different in that little part of the world. She jumped to her feet almost silently and began pacing quietly back and forth. She even circled the camp a few times. All the while that itching had come back into her head. She tried to reach out to it. She wanted to make it stop. It was going to drive her nuts if it kept up! But every time she reached towards it to grasp it, it slipped away. She was starting to get desperate. She paced around the camp faster as she tried again and again to reach out to it. It seemed to have a sort of urgency to it. Something she couldn't put into words. But it was such that when it started to fade away, and quickly at that, she tried even harder to grasp it. She stopped pacing the camp and looked at the ground, grasping her head.

_This is hopeless!_ She thought despairingly as her attempts to reach out to it failed again and again. _I don't understand! What is this?! Why am I even HERE?! WHAT THE HELL!? WHY-_

The train of thought shut off instantly, like a twig snapping. It was gone now. The tingling that was, not the feeling that something was off. That was worse then ever. But the itching was gone. That wasn't what had made her thought stop though. Just before it was gone she had grasped it. It was just for a second, and it slipped away fast. But it was enough. She didn't know what the result meant, but she knew it was important. Extremely important. Something to be feared.

It was the smell of matches. Lots of matches. Too many matches. But no wood smoke, no other chemicals. It was just sulphur. And burning.

She shook her head as even the smell faded, and pounced on Martha. Martha would know what it was! Martha knew everything about this place! The blonde leaped half out of her bedroll with a loud gasp. She was staring at Beppi wide-eyed.

"What is your _problem_!? Why the _hell_ did you do that?" The girl demanded in hushed tones. "Are you _nuts_!?"

"This is going to sound _really _strange, and I know that I've always ben considered somewhat delusional about some things, especially things like this, but you've got to believe me about this!" Beppi said, slightly panicked.

The blonde looked at her like she was insane. But she responded reasonably anyhow. "Okay Beppi, tell me what's wrong. Your spidey-senses tingling or something?"

"Uh..." Beppi paused, considering the question. "Something along those lines. Anyhow! There's something really wrong, you know that sort of funny feeling I told you about?"

Martha nodded.

"Well," she continued, "I had it really strong tonight, and I kept trying to reach it and stuff, and right as it was almost gone, I had it. Just for a split second, but I had it! And I felt something. Something . . . Off. I feel it here too but it's not as strong." The brunette took a deep breath. "Anyhow that's not the big thing although that's a lot of it. The big thing is, I smelled matches. But it wasn't like matches. It was like... sulphur. Or sulphur and something else. And I dunno why but... I REALLY don't like it." She crouched down in front of her and waited for a response...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Martha looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up and saying, "...Sulphur? Like, not matches quite, with the paper burning, but just stinky 'ol sulphur? The burn-y your nose kind?"

The brunette nodded, eyes wide. She was clearly wondering if her friend knew anything.

Martha looked thoughtful for another moment, and then closed her eyes. She had to think. She brought two fingers up to her lips, and began to tap them alternately as she wracked her brain, attempting to remember what was so important about that. It sounded very familiar... Sulphur... Sulphur... Dogs? Then she remembered. No... Not dogs. Hounds. Hell hounds. "Oh, fuck." She jumped up, more then a little worried...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bethany squeaked and landed unceremoniously on her ass, as her friend jumped up. "'Oh, fuck' what??? What is it?"

"Hell hounds.", the blonde stated, moving towards her gear as she replied. "We need to get out of here. NOW."

Now Bethany didn't quite know what they were... Flaming dog things she figured... Either way, she didn't particularly want to encounter them. Doing the same as her friend, Beppi gathered her gear, and bedroll. She glanced around and started to stand... Wait... Was she forgetting anything? She glanced around again... She didn't SEE anything... But still, she had better check to make sure. She un-packed everything, and began to sort through it. She glanced up at the blonde. She was waking up Carrot Head. Bethany decided that's what she was going to call him from now on. Carrot Head. She went back to her stuff. Everything SEEMED to be there... She couldn't find anything MISSING per say... But still, she'd better check again. Yes, everything was there. She put it all away and stood up, surveying the area again. Nope, nothing there... Still, maybe she had better check again... Just to be sure. She crouched down, swinging her packs off her back again, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Martha glaring at her.

"Beppi, what the hell are you doing???" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Oh..." She looked around. "Just making sure I've got everything. You know, OCD and all that." She grinned up at her friend sheepishly.

"Beppi, we do NOT have the time for that." Martha snapped. "This is one group of creatures you do NOT want to run into!"

Beppi felt her arm being grabbed, and pulled, and they were off to a mad dash through the woods. And while they weren't loud per say, they were far from quiet. Neither of the girls had much in the way of woodsman training, and none of them were particularly TRYING to be quiet. Still, the sound, and the path they left, were very obvious targets for their pursuers. And they were starting to catch up. They all knew that they needed a way out, and quickly. Beppi kept her eyes open as she ran, and soon saw what she was looking for... Their way out. Grabbing her friends arm, she pulled her back.

"Beppi, what-..."

"No time to explain! Just follow me!" She said, glancing behind her, knowing that the flaming, rabid dogs, or whatever they were, were not too far behind. Pulling her friend along, and being followed by Rand, Bethany led the two to a huge tree. At the base of the trunk was an opening, just big enough for them to wriggle through if they crawled on their bellies. Throwing her packs inside, she got down on her belly and wormed through, followed closely by Martha, and Rand. Inside was slightly roomy, warm, and dry. The walls of the cave were made of a mixture of packed dirt, and tree roots. The floor of the small, cave-like, area had a light coating of what appeared to be fur on the floor, and the place had a smell similar to that of a wet dog. It was this smell that made them all suddenly realize that it had begun to rain as they ran, and that they were all rather wet.

Then they heard a howl slightly in the distance. Unearthly, demonic, and unnatural. Bethany growled slightly, and all three shivered. They curled up in the cave, watching the entrance. It was Bethany that sensed them first. First she felt them. Goose bumps and a feeling of something horribly wrong was all it took for her to know they were here. Then came the smell. It was thick and overpowering to her sensitive nose, and it made her eyes water, even from such a distance.

Beppi sneezed quietly, and took a short glance around. Martha was moving her lips silently, eyes closed... Probably in prayer to some obscure god. Carrot-head looked like he thought the girls he was with were crazy, and wanted to just leave the cubby-hole and run. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't - that would give their position away!

They listened quietly. The hell hounds were trying to pick up their scent through all the rain. Martha closed her eyes and silently thanked Thor for the rain storm, and asked Loki to send his wolves away. She had no clue if such prayers could be heard by the nordic gods from this distant place - or even if the nordic gods existed... But she figured it couldn't hurt to try. Then they heard a wolf's howl in the distance. The hell hounds howled back and everyone shivered. Bethany smiled as her ears picked up the quiet pad of feet as the hell hounds ran to meet the challenge of the wolves.

Many minutes past in the pouring rain before the trio breathed a sigh of relief. Bethany sped out of the hole and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She didn't mind the den, but she preferred less stifling atmospheres. She glanced behind her as the other two crawled out.

"We were very lucky." Martha said quietly, attempting to clean some of the mud off of her tunic. "It's not often that we get such fortunate circumstances. We should take advantage of them and move on. As long as the rain keeps up, our scent trail is hidden and out foot prints will wash away."

Bethany sighed, and shouldered her pack. "Off again then, huh? I don't like the mess that walking in the wood in a rainstorm will make of my tunic, but I'd like to get out of the area... Whatever those things were I didn't like 'em at all. I'd rather be as far away from them as I can."

"Then let's go." Rand growled to the pair. "They'll be back, you can count on that... The servants of The Dark One are everywhere." And with that, he began walking off through the woods.

Martha looked at Bethany and shrugged. "Off we go then!" She said, and turned to follow him.

Bethany grinned. "I like walking in the rain!" She exclaimed, and ran to catch up with her friend as they continued their long trek to Tear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**I sculpt your nature within **_

_**I am your Pygmalion**_

_**Go now into the world**_

_**Trial by fire. Trial by fire.**_

_**And can you live on your own?**_

_**I give you up, I turn to stone**_

_**Go now into the world**_

_**Trial by fire. Trial by fire.**_

–_**Trial by Fire**_

_**Thou Shalt Not**_


End file.
